LOVE
by KoalaBabii
Summary: MWPP.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for Danisha. **

**Chapter One **

**The sky outside was completely dark with a few stars gleaming against the blackness. She felt a hand reach behind her and land softly on her shoulder. With a slight force James gripped her shoulder and pulled her backward so that she lay on the cold grass, propped up on top of his arm.**

**"This is beautiful," she said exasperated.**

**"Yeah…" James momentarily paused as he heaved a great sigh. "I know what you mean." He began to slowly oscillate his hand up and down the length of her arm. She felt a tingle roll up her spine and reached an arm across his stomach.**

**"I could stay with you forever, in this spot."**

**"It would be nice, wouldn't it Lily?" James' eyes began to close; it was like he was in a heaven. (A/n: imagine the like, screechy record player noise here)**

**"MMhm, boy, you better tell me who Lily is." She said as she shot an angered and vicious look at James.**

**"HUH-What?"**

**"You heard me, who is Lily? "**

**"Oh, its nothing- I didn't even says Lily."**

**"REALLY? Than, what, pray tell did u say?" Well, that was it for tonight. What other word sounds remotely like Lily?**

**"Philly? It would be nice to move to Phil-?" She barely even let him finish before stalking off through the yard towards the castle. Then, as was expected, he heard giggling behind the tree he leaned his back against.**

**"This must be your favorite hobby huh Sirius? Remus?"**

**They let out a fit of laughter, and couldn't imagine how they had held it in for that long.**

**"Well, James… that was pre-ty smooth, if I do say so myself." Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him before turning back to Remus so that they could continue their howls of laughter. Eventually, James joined in too; it was quite the ridiculous experience.**

**"So James. On a more serious note," they all shot a look at Sirius, it was, yet another lame joke on his name " Obviously, u like Lily. And by like, I don't mean, 'Hey she's hott, maybe I can sex her up'" Remus said. James gave him an unsatisfied glance.**

**"HAH, like that could happen to wittle Jamesy Wames-"**

**"Shut up"**

**"y Shmamesy"**

**"SIRIUS"**

**"Fo-famesy?"**

**"No, I'm serious" Remus had to stop it before it went any further.**

**"No you're not"**

**"Yes I am…"**

**"NO"**

**"Okay, Sirius are you 5 years old? Listen, James, I'm not joking about what I am saying, I think u must love Lily Evans"**

**A few blocks down the street, there sat a girl named Danisha. She was quite depressed, having just moved from Bulgaria to a completely new country, lifestyle, and worst of all school. She missed her boyfriend, her friends and her family. How could she completely start over, at the age of 17? It just didn't make sense. Danisha got up and began to walk towards the park that was just a few blocks up. It was only nine o'clock; she didn't have to be in until midnight, but what was she supposed to be doing? That's when she heard something that made her feel comforted, it was a spell, and it reminded her of her favorite place in the world-Durmstrang. However, she reminded herself, "I won't be going back to Durmstrang, will I?" And felt slightly miserable again. She continued to walk aimlessly and suddenly collided with something, very tall, something very dark, and something very handsome.**

**"Oh-uh sorry" Danisha said very quickly.**

**"Don't worry about it," replied the man in a deep, sexy voice. Up close she could tell that he was one, maybe two years older. Danisha forgot her depression, and moved in about an inch closer.**

**"Well- what are you doing around here so late?" Danisha moved slightly closer again, and put her slender finger on the front of his shirt. "You've got something on you- is this blood?" The man nodded slightly. He could not stop staring at Danisha's eyes. They were so- brown. "Come to my apartment, ill get this washed off and mend your wound. I can't do it in public." Once again, the man nodded, and followed her towards her apartment.**

**"This is me" Danisha told him.**

**"Do you-uh-live on your own?"**

**"Er- yeah" This wasn't going to be anything serious, who cared if she lied? "But I'm at school most of the time. Just put your shirt on top of the washing machine, and follow me in here." He took off his blood-filled shirt and left it where he was told. He saw a beautiful picture of her, approximately 10 years ago with her family. It was the most innocent and wonderful picture he had ever seen. It had character- as if it was like the moving photos he was used to, but it wasn't.**

**"Hurry Up!" she called sassily from the bathroom. Silently, he obliged and made his way across the house. When he stepped into the bright light of the bathroom from the darkness of the rest of the house he could think of two things. Lord Voldemort, and a ride home. How was he supposed to leave on his own with Voldemort rising in power? However, he changed his mind completely when he saw the whole of Danisha's face. She was beautiful. She had long shiny hair down to her waist, and gorgeous brown eyes that were alive with excitement and angst. Her small nose lay perfectly on her face engulfed by tiny freckles.**

**"My names Danisha, by the way." She said while freely moving her hands on his chest.**

**"Kingsley." Kingsley choked a little bit while saying his name, but suddenly stood upright and cleared his throat. "Kingsley Shacklebot."**

**Danisha pulled out her wand and repaired the wound immediately. However, she did not remove her hands from his chest. Then, he kissed her. He could not stand it any longer he had to kiss her.**


End file.
